1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of primary human cells as vehicles for human gene transfer. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of human cells (such as, for example, but not limited to, human blood cells) as vehicles for the transfer of human genes encoding therapeutic agents and/or genes encoding detectable markers.
2. Background Information
Retroviral-mediated gene transfer is a new therapeutic approach for the treatment of human disease (W. F. Anderson, Science 226:401 (1984)). Initial attention has centered on candidate diseases affecting the bone marrow such as the hemoglobinopathies and severe combined immunodeficiency. Early attempts at bone marrow gone transfer in large mammals and primates were only partially successful. As an additional approach, specific blood cells, for example lymphocytes, have been used. Lymphocytes have several features which make them potentially attractive cellular vehicles for gene therapy (K. Culver, et al., J. Cellular Biochemistry Suppl. 12B:171 (1988); R. M. Blaese, et al, Clin. Research 37:599A (1989)).
Lymphocytes are readily available from peripheral blood as a single cell suspensions and they are easily manipulated in tissue culture where the availability of recombinant growth-factors such as rIL-2 permits their expansion by thousands of fold. This adaptability to tissue culture allows serial attempts at gene insertion, selection procedures and time to test for gene expression and other properties of the gene-transduced cells prior to their return to the patient. Long-lived antigen-specific memory lymphocytes proliferate when exposed to their appropriate antigen and thus the population of gene-treated lymphocytes can be selectively and specifically expanded in vivo by immunization of the host. Finally, some populations of antigen-specific lymphocytes “target” to sites in the body containing deposits of antigen. Therefore, it is expected that gene-treated antigen-specific lymphocytes can be used to deliver specific gene products directly to the site of pathology, such as a tumor, in a treated patient. For example, clinical studies with systemically administered recombinant cytokines alone and in conjunction with tumor infiltrating lymphocytes of certain cancers (S. A. Rosenberg, et al, New Engl. J. Med. 318:889 (1987); S. A. Rosenberg, et al., J. Natl. Cancer Institute 80:1393-1397 (1988)). It is expected that TIL transduced with genes promoting secretion of such a cytokine and using the TILs wn unique antigen-specific recept rs to target them to deposits f tumor will permit greater antitumor effect with less systemic toxicity.